A Ghostly Night
by Dragonstar101
Summary: Danny and Danielle embark on a journey with the old gang, along with the Totally Spies at their side. Freakshow/Helga escape, with an unknown plan. But with the Fentons involved, you know there's gonna be ghosts. Along with the first ever Jerry Blunder! \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom/Totally spies A Ghostly night By Dragon101

I don't own any thing of Danny phantom or totally spies. Please enjoy

Intro: the chase

Amity park 10: 06 p.m.

Danny Phantom was once again in a chase scene with freakshow a clowned face human that was always using ghost for his biding. But tonight his ghost counterpart wasn't with him, he was with a gray haired women who was somewhere in her 40d's her name was Helga von Guggen and she needed freakshow's knowledge of the super natural.

"Freakshow use this." Helga said, handing him what looked like a suped up water gun.

"What's in it?" freakshow asked readying his aim at Danny. The shot was ready and waiting for the order to fire. (As many of you know this wasn't freakshow's attitude but the question of why is a surprise.)

"It's a drug that was meant to stun anyone; I just hope it works on him." She said glaring at Danny through the review mirror. Soring just above the black car Danny was talking strategy with tucker Foley an African American techno-geek, Sam Manson was a Goth chic that you could always count on when you were in trouble, as well as Danny's family the Fenton's. "Danny your mother and I will cut them off at the pass." said Jack Fenton. A large set man who was wearing an orange jumpsuit, black boots, and gloves. His hair was raven black and turning sliver in the back. Maddi Fenton then took over so Jack could drive she had short brown hair and wore a blue jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. "Sam, Tucker split up and come around them from both sides, Danny keep to the skies, we'll box them in, and sweetie, be careful will you?" Maddi said just like any mother would.

"I'll be alright mom, stop worrying." said Danny as he raced onwards to keep up with Helga and freakshow in there black car, just as they were about to be boxed in Helga gave the command "Fire!" and freakshow's shot rang strait and true hitting phantom square in the chest. A started cry turned to screams of pain as the liquid drug splashed all over him and sent a surprising shock throughout Phantoms body as the drug began to take effect. Danny fell towards the ground. "It worked! Helga it worked Phantom won't be bothering us for a while" freakshow said with a smile of triumphs as they drove pass the Fenton RV where Jack began to smash into the smaller black car as the two fled into the night.

Chapter one: "Freakshow won't get away"

Danny was lying on the ground for a good ten minutes before he got back up again to go after freakshow. "Danny are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Sam said just as Danny was getting up and brushing himself off as if the hit was nothing. Danny's sliver hair was a little dusty, his eyes that were neon green had a spark in them that not very many people saw, and his battle outfit was torn in a few places but he didn't care about that all he wanted to do was take Freakshow down." I'm fine Sam witch way did Freakshow go?" he asked looking at Sam. To Sam this was the one person she couldn't lie to all she did was point towards the north of town and with that Danny took flight and went after the two felons. As he raced down the highway in his invisible state he saw that he was coming towards Beverly hills as he flew he remembered that this is where his cousin Dannielle was living using the Fenton-phone he called her hoping that he could crash at her place for the night. "Hey Danni it's me are you busy?" Phantom asked

"I'm in the middle of a study-sleepover with some of my friends" Danni said looking at her three friends with a smile. Dannielle was Danny's clone made by Vlad plasmus, but to the two of them they were just cousins nothing more nothing less. Dannielle had raven black hair, sky blue eyes and slightly tanned skin; she wore her hair long and always had it up in a ponytail the only time you ever saw it down was when she was getting ready for bed it was down to the back of her knees with her bangs covering half of her face. "Oh so it's a 'no' then?" Danny asked

"No- I mean yes –I mean no oh just come over" She said with a sigh as she hung up the Fenton-phone. Okay girls my cousin is coming over for the night I hope you don't mind."

"We don't mind what was your cousins name?" asked a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes.

"His name is Danny phan-ton *cough cough*Sam. And he's fun to be around just so long as you don't mention the- one- who- should- not- be- named if you can help it that is." As Danni said the last part she looked towards a black haired girl with brownie eyes and crossed her arms, showing how annoyed she was. "What? I did that once and it was an accident when it happened Danni will you ever let me live it down?" she asked looking from the right to the left trying to find a way out this situation.

"No Alex after you did that I couldn't even look at you or even talk to you for over a week. Oh and Clover, please don't show him your new perfume it's just as deadly to him as it is to me. Maybe worse…" Danni said with a sad look in her eyes towards a blonde haired, light tanned girl with crystal blue eyes that always looked for the juiciest bit of gossip.

"I understand I won't" she stated. "Oh, that reminds me, how is the antidote working?" Alex asked.

"It's working great and thanks again." Danni said as she started to walk towards the center of the room her ghost sense went off and she then ran to the window to find that Danny was not too far from them when he suddenly fell towards the ground acting out of instinct Dannielle shouted towards the sky "I'm going ghost!" as this happened two white rings formed around her waist and one moved up her body the other move down. Revealing a jump suit that was red with a gold strip going from her right shoulder to he left hip and back around meeting at her right shoulder once again. Her gloves were the opposite of each other one was red the other was gold and they went down to her elbows, the pants of this was mostly red with a bit that was gold, her shoes were gold with red trim and a belt that was gold, her hair turned sliver and her eyes turned neon green with that she flew after Danny and nabbed him only inches off the ground. Venturing to her apartment with Danny in tow Sam, Alex and Clover didn't say anything as the two came in. lying Danny down on the couch Danni turned back to her human form just as Danny did so with a moan.

"Are you okay Danny? What happened just then?" Dannielle asked as Danny looked about to find that his vision was failing him and his chest ached making it hard to breath or speak for that matter. Dannielle saw this and began to have the same symptoms as Danny Alex stopped gawking as Danni was starting to fall to the floor.

"Sam get the cream and fast before the two of them start to lose their plush."

"On it hold on you two just hold on will get you fixed up good as new." Sam said as Clover was making a makeshift bed to put the two of them on.

I know that thing don't look so good right now for the Phantoms but there not dead thank you for reading next chappy coming soon and again I don't own any thing of Danny Phantomr or Totally Spiesr.


	2. Chapter 2 jerrys blunder

I don't own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies.

**Me: Writers block I despise thee. Every time I try to write something you always come up out of nowhere!(yells at brick wall, about to rip hair out.)**

**Brick wall: … **

**Me: What am I doing? I'm yelling at a brick wall… (BOOM!, Looks behind one's self)**

**The Fenton's: DRAGON! What did you do to our son?!**

**Me: oh butternugets well While I run for my life please enjoy the chapter. Yipe! (runs off screen with the Fenton's right behind)**

Chapter 2: Jerry's blunder.

_Jerry's POV_

Looking over mission files may not be one of the many highlights of my job but someone has to do it. Oh I almost forgot I'm Jerry Lewis the C.E.O. of the world organization of human protection or W.H.O.O.P. for short. Besides mission files, I still have to look over the candidate files. Thankfully there's only two that qualified this time 'round. I opened the files, when the light went out. "Oh, bother, now where is that power button?" I said to myself feeling around the underside of my desk. I found what I thought was the power button and soon regret it as a familiar click is heard, along with the screams that followed. Oddly enough the girls landed on the couch. Out of the many times I've called them here they usually land _around_ the couch. "I'm sorry girls I-"I started to say when I saw that there were two uninvited guests on the couch as well, passed out. I looked down to find the memory eraser (which looked like an eraser) on my desk if something like this happened and saw that they were the faces in the open files. "What in the world happened girls?" I asked even though the girls were glaring daggers at me they answered with the fowling:

Sam: Well Danielle got a call from her cousin asking if he could stay the night…

Clover: and she was telling me not to show off the perfume I made because it was just as deadly to him as it was to her…

Alex: I asked her if the antidote that I made was working she told me it was and then…

Clover: she gasped and a blue smoke like wisp came from her mouth and she ran to the window when she saw something she shouted "Goin' Ghost" and transformed into this ghost like person…

Sam: she flew out of the window just as someone was crashing towards the ground she caught them just in the nick of time and flew back into the room and set him (pointing towards one of the two children lying on the couch) on the couch…

Alex: then she fainted like she did when clover was showing off her perfume for the first time so I told Sam to get the antidote from the bathroom while clover was making a make-shift bed so we could treat the wounds that the boy had…

Clover: and then you called us Jer.

(End of script writing. This will come back later on. Don't ask me why it just makes this a little easier.)

Clover finished just as the medic came to take the two children to the medical wing of whoop.

"Um Clover what kind of perfume did you make that would knock someone out cold?" I asked hoping to understand the situation better. "Oh I call it dark passion Its made of A flower called um… blood… something or other, what was it called again Alex?" Clover asked looking at her team mate for help.

"Blood blossoms, Clover. The flower's called Blood blossoms. They're extremely rare."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Danny's POV_

Waking up in what looked like a lab did not suit well for me at all. The walls were as white as white can be. So as a result, I had a small panic attack that only grew as I looked over to my right to see Danielle lying on a hospital like bed. She was just waking up and looked over at me as I was hyperventilating. Then the door opened and three girls walked in. one of the girls had long red hair, green eyes and was wearing a green jump suit with high heels and a sliver belt with a heart buckle, the one next to her had short blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing the same type of jump suit only hers was red, the last one was an African American with short black hair, brown eyes, and her suit was the same, but yellow. The one wearing the yellow suit asked if we were okay. I was starting to calm down, but not by much. The one with the red jump suit was looking me over until she was given a death glare by Danni, who if you wanted a normal life, its best to stay on her good side. She backed off with her hand up in defense and said "chill I'm not going to ask any thing I shouldn't and besides I don't even know him."

"His name is Daniel James Fenton." Said a man with gray hair that was almost gone "How-"I started to ask then he continued" He's 17 years old, his parents are paranormal experts, and a black belt in karate, he goes to Casper high with his two best friends Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley, His sister is going to the local community college she is 20 years ol-"the man stopped as he watch the folder go up in flames he looked at me as the room got colder by about 20 degree's my hand was glowing because I had just zapped the folder with an etco-blast giving him a warning look. "First, who are you and how did you get that info, next where in the world are we, and last but not least what's going on?" I asked about ready to make a break for the door with Dannielle in tow. He looked at me with a kind smile. "I'm so sorry I am Jerry, the CEO of W.H.O.O.P. or the World Organization Of Human Protection, these three ladies are my top agents Sam, (pointing to the red head) Alex, (pointing to the gal with black hair) and Clover (pointing to the one with blond hair) how we got the information was that we were going to recruit you and your friends to be agents as well as your *cough* cousin here, you're still in Beverly Hills and at the moment you're in the hospital wing of WOOHP, I pushed the wrong button." Jerry said looking at the girls who looked like they were about ready to kill him for doing that.

"So how did you just do that by the way" Sam asked

"Um… well … you see ugh… how do I put this without sounding like I'm insane…" I stammered Danielle thankful saved me by saying "He was in a lab accident that made him like a ghost with powers like flight, turning invisible, and things like that." Everybody stared at her and then Alex asked "Where you also in something like that?"

"Yeah. I don't like talking about it though." She said looking down at the ground trying to avowed everyone's eyes.

DPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDP TSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTSDPTS

**Me: well the Fenton's have stopped chasing me and I still have all my limbs so I'm good what about you Danny?**

**Danny: I'm glad that's over but why Blood blossoms Dragonstar? I mean seriously they can kill me.**

**Me: it was the first thing that came to mind and besides I had read this cool fanfic before I got this idea any way. Oh I almost forgot the time line of this story takes place where there was no phantom planet Danny's parent saw him change when Stalker and Technus showed up. There will be a flash back scene that will go into more detail about this.**

**Danielle: You know I still need my own enemy's right?**

**Me: yes I'm working on it it's just going to take some time. I have about a ton of different story's running through my head along with the co-write I'm doing with my sister MusicMan1o57.**

**Danielle: Okay thanks for reading this chapter hop to see you soon. Later**

**Danny: see yah**

**The Fenton's: GHOST! (Shoots something at Dragonstar)**

**Me: gah!(Ducks and starts to run falling into a hole) come on what did I do this time?**

**Unknown: you are going to write me into this story girly or you aren't getting out of this hole got it?!**

**Me: yeah I got yah friutloop sheesh. Please rate and review so I can get out of here thank you.**


End file.
